Knight Integrated Technologies
Knight Integrated Technologies (KIT) is a large, board industrial company with an extensive defense division. Focusing on advanced, military grade small arms, all weapons are military grade and built with exacting precision. Most customers are NATO members, or law enforement agencies, however other contracts are pursued. Most weapons also have a civilainized couterpart. M48 Series M48 Combat Rifle Based on the popular Kriss Vetor, the M48 Series of rifles is intended to provide an advanced rifle with reduce recoil. All variants chamber the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge and have an effective range of at least 650m. An integral laser, red dot sight, and foregrip are standard. All are also suppressor and grenade launcher compatable M48C Carbine The M48C is a slightly shortened version of the standard M48 rifle. Aside from a lightly reduced effective range (reduced to 650m from 700m), the M48C preforms identically to the M48. M48ISW Infantry Support Weapon The M48ISW utilizes a heavier frame and barrel than the M48 to enance full auto accuracy, as well as sustanined fire. Fire rate has been reduced to 700 rounds a minute to reduce heat issues and improve accuracy. Many versions include a standard bipod. M48DMR Like the M48ISW, the M48DMR uses a heavier barrel and frame verse the standard M48. The M48DMR also features a more advanced flash hider, 6-8x optical scope, and a 20 round magizine. Additionally, the tolerances of the M48DMR are lower to improve long range accuracy M48SOCOMM The M48SOCOMM is the most adanced and the most expensive of the series. Suppressor and 4x ACOG sight are standard. Many also inculde an underslung grenade launcher or shotgun. The M48SOCOMM is held to the highest tolerences of all M48 firearms. Other Vector Based Designs KIT Vector Carbine A simple prototype build under lisence from Kriss Firearms, the KIT Vector Carbine (K-VC) served as a proof of concept for the Q47 and its production model, the M48 series. The K-VC was modified to accept the 5.7x28mm round and the barrel was extended. Q47 The Q47 project was the contract that lead to the development of the M48 series. The caliber of the standard Vector was increased to 5.56x45mm NATO and a fixed stock was added. Much of the design would remain the same into the M48, inculding stock design, carry handle, integral laser, and modularity. Long rifle and carbine types were made. A grenade laucher version was produced as a proof of concept featuring the KIT M220 40mm grenade launcher. The M48 was ultimately signifantly longer than the Q47 and featured a higher caliber. Preformance was significantly improved with the higher caliber. Mk.77 (canceled) Mk.77 The Mk.77 was an experimental rifle series designed to be compact and highly modifiable. Loosely based on the WWII Sten gun, the Mk.77 chambered the 5.56x45mm NATO round. It never went into full production. Mk.77 DMR The DMR variant of the Mk.77 featured a longer barrel, better stock, and pistol grip. Though the firearm had no inherent design flaws, the program was cancelled as it provided little intrest to the military. M22 Series M22 Assault Rifle The M22 is a 7.62x51mm NATO modular assault rifle produce by KIT for the Canadaian Military. The M22 has a standard range of 700m and a fire rate of 700-1000 RPM. Based on the M16 rifle, the M22 comes standard with a 30 round box magazine, foregrip, laser, and adjustable stock. Carbine and full length variants are the most common and are both grenade launcher compatable and feature additional rails for further customization. Civilianized versions (A22) are set to enter production soon and will be purely semiautomatic. M22DMR The M22 DMR utilizes a heavier barrel and frame, as well as a recoil reducing stock. A 8-10x scope, laser range finder, bipod, muzzle break, and check rest are also included. Range has been increased to 800m and accuracy has been greatly improved. Later models may include the Tracking Point system. M22SOCOMM The M22SOCOMM variant is based on the M22 carbine and features a short fixed stock, suppressor, angled foregrip, red dot sight, and laser. Fire rate has been incresed to 1200 RPM. All other versions can be brought up to M22SOCOMM specs and features for more varriety. 2.0 Series The 2.0 series of firearms saught to upgrade certain weapons to the point of near perfection. Ultimately, the Barret M107 and Remington ACR were selected. The series will likely expand in the future. Unlike most other KIT firearms, the 2.0 is neither a military contract nor a civilian product, instead it is pruely research into firearm technologies. The 2.0 series is also refered to as the Plus (+) Series. ACR 2.0 Prototype The early version of the ACR 2.0 featured an advanced recoil cancelation stock, tracking point optics, foregrip, and a flash canceler. The rifle did demonstrate a signifacant preformance increase, however often proved unreliable due to the extreme complexity of the stock system. A single prototype remains. ACR 2.0 Final Based on the leasons learned from the prototpye, the final version of the ACR 2.0 inculdes a tracking point scope, laser system, recoil cancelation stock, foregrip, barrel accelerator, flash canceler, and improved action. The barrel accelerator utilizes a complex internal structure to channel the gasses to produce a higher pressure, giving the round a higher velocity. It also recyles the gas just prior to the round leaving the muzzel, gving it a suppressor effect. The DMR variant of the ACR 2.0 inculdes a larger barrel accelerator and has a reported range of 1300m. Despite these firearms advantages, production is unlikely as cost is estimated at $197,000 a unit. M107 2.0 The M107 2.0 (nicknamed "god's hand") utilizes much of the same technology as the ACR 2.0. Shots as long as long as 2900m have been reported. Even at extreme ranges the M107 2.0 has the energy of a point blank .44. Only a snigle unit was built with a reported cost of $1.2 million. Q40 Series The Q40 series is a series of rifles designed for use by the South Korean Military. It was adopted in 2015 as the Type 109. Type 109 The standart Type 109 assault rifle chambers the 5.56x45mm NATO round and features an integral 1-3x optical sight. Though the Type 109 was unique 35 round magazines, it it compatable with 5.56 STANAG magazines. All versions of the rifle are entirely water, sand, mud, and rust resistant. As per request of the Korean Military, the grenadier variant is a seperate model. It fires the standard 40mm greande and it's scope features an additional aperature for grenades. Type 109Z The Type 109Z is the spec ops variant of the Type 109. Additional features include a 4x ACOG sight, foregril, integral laser and flash light, and suppressor. The Type 109Z is additionally protected against the elements and requires less frequent cleaning. Type 209 The Type 209 is a submachine gun variant of the Type 109. It fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round and features a slightly shorter barrel. This variant is used more by police forces than military and is made of a lighter polymer than the standard Type 109. Type 309 The Type 309 is the DMR version of the Type 109. It chambers the unique 7.8x55mm KAP. Standard features include bipod, monopod, thermal 6-10x scope, check rest, and longer barrel. The Type 309 is the rarest Type 109 variant with only 500 produced. Designated Marksman Rifles and Sniper Rifles Assualt Rifles M7 Heavy Battle Rifle The M7 HBR chambers a massive .416 Barrett round and serves primarily as a jungle weapon. Only a handful of units have been ordered by military units and it exists more as a thought experiment than an actual product. M4 HyperCompact Built under liscense from Colt Firearms, the M4 HyperCompact is designed for security forces. Only about 24in in length, it is easily concealed in coats or in a vehicle. A folding foregrip, collapsable stock, and red dot sight are standard features. H&K421 The H&K 421 was a joint project with Heckler and Koch to produce a 8x60mm battle rifle for the German Army. The HK421 uses much of the same design as the HK416 to make training easier. The addition of a scope and bipod can make the HK421 a formidable DMR Q33 Heacy Combat Assault Rifle (HCAR) The Q33 HCAR is a prototype battle rifle chambering the 8x60mm round. Like most KIT rifles it will be highly modular and serve multiple roles. It is intended for use by the Chilean military and should enter production by the end of 2017. Q29 The Q29 was designed for use by the British Army and was adpoted as the L101. It chambers the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds and has an integral magazine fed 27x50 grenade launcher. The Q29 will enter full production September 2016. No alternate versions were produced. Q38 The Q38 is a KIT rifle currently contending for an Indian military contract. It chambers the 5.56x45mm NATO round, features an integral foregrip, and folding stock. If accepted, carbine, DMR, and grenadier versions would be produced. M41 Police Rifle The M41 is a .223 Remington rifle designed exculsively for police use. It serves primarily as a DMR/Sniper Rifle, however can be used in close combat. An underslung grenade launcher is compatable with most 40mm grenade types. Plans to make a X-REP Taser varriant are in development. M44 The M44 is a 5.56x51mm NATO assault rifle designed for use by the Portuguesse Military. Exclusively a carbine, the M44 features a foregrip, laser, and EoTech holographic sight. Handguns .50 T-Rex The .50 T-Rex is a multi-purpose, single action revolver that fires the .50AE round. The T-Rex is unusual in that it is fired from the bottom chamber. It features rails for additional attachaments and a integral laser. The T-Rex has limited military production and is available in the civilian market. .25 Compact The .25 Compact the a purely civilian firearm marketed for self-defense. It has an 8+1 capacity and chambers the KIT .25ACP. It is designed to be highly concealable, as well as provide reasonable stopping power. Use beyond 10m or against particularly large targets is not recomended. Mk.19 The Mk.19 is a 9x19mm Parabellum pistol designed for the Australian military. It has a 16+1 capacity and a rail for compatable attatchments. The Mk.19 is available on the civilian market and serves best as a slef defense firearm. Upgrades are available for .380ACP, .40SW, .45ACP, and 9x17mm. Advanced Projects XQRW-1 Railgun KIT's most advanced project to date is the XWRW-1. It chambers a custom made 12.7x99mm round. The tungsten carbide-borium alloy used in the rounds has similar properties to DU. A massive capacitor pack inserted in the stock must be changed every five rounds (this will be hopefully upgraded to 25). Addtional set backs inculde the necesity to change rails every 7-13 rounds, inconsitent preformance in extreme temperatures, and the massive muzzle burst posing a danger to any near by personel. Estimates put project completion at at least 8-14 years.